As the functionality and sophistication of electronic equipment increases, the complexity of the electronic equipment also increases. For example, electronic equipment often comprise a single- or multi-layer printed circuit board containing a variety of electronic components, such as application specific integrated circuits. Additionally, the density of the electronic components on the printed circuit board also increases.
In the course of testing, assembly or use, electronic components on the printed circuit board may require removal or replacement. However, the density of the components on the printed circuit board generally makes component replacement a difficult and delicate task. For example, one method for replacing an electronic component includes directing a stream of high temperature gas toward the component to soften or re-liquefy the solder coupling the component to the circuit board. However, adjacent components become a concern because the high temperature gas may re-liquefy adjacent component solder-connections, thereby possibly causing a disconnection between the adjacent component and the circuit board. Additionally, the high temperature gas flow may detrimentally affect the adjacent component.